


Little Merman

by Bear2011



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Multi, merman!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear2011/pseuds/Bear2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice has a strange vision of Edward by a lake cuddling with a person that she cant see clearly. The Cullen's begin to wonder who it is and why Alice cant see them. They also begin to wonder what it means for Edward and Bella. And what's with this new family in town and why do they smell so strongly of the sea?<br/>Re-write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I missed you guys while I was gone. But it's finally time for me to start posting this story again. I'm sure you'll notice that their are a lot of changes made to this story. So if you have any questions then please ask me either in a review or message me. And just so their is no confusion this isn't fem!Harry. It's all just part of the plot. So please enjoy the first chapter. I know it's not very long but they will get there.

Edward sat at his piano playing a soft melody that filled his home. It had been a long time since he had been this relaxed. The past year had been ruff on him and his family but they had all made it through unharmed. And most importantly so had Isabella Swan. If blood flowed through his veins he know his checks would have reddened at the thought of Bella. He love he felt for her was more than anything he had felt for anything in a long time. She was perfect in every way that mattered to Edward. She was smart having figured out that they were vampires with little information to go on. She was private a trait that Edward liked, knowing that she wouldn't go around talking about his family to other students at school. And he couldn't hear her thoughts. That's one of the things that Edward loved the most about her. The fact that he had to work to get to know what she was thinking about. That he didn't learn her inner most thoughts unless she wanted him to. He was glad to have found her when he did. The loneliness of immortality was starting to sink into him. Sure he had his family but that was different. He wanted someone to share his life with. He wanted to be intimate in a way that wouldn't be possible with his family. Now he had that and he was thankful every day that he did. Little did he know that the happiness he had with Bella was about to come to an end. But just maybe it would lead to far more love and happiness that he didn't even know he was missing out on.

As Edward continued to play he was pulled away from his own thoughts and into Alice's as she had a very unusual vision. But this vision was vastly different from any other vision Edward had seen her have before. One major difference was that while Edward could clearly see himself sitting on side of the lake that's out in the forest cuddled up with someone beside him he couldn't make out who the person was. He was very confused with what he was seeing. All he could make out was that on the top of their head was thick black hair and they had on an emerald green dress. He didn't know who this person could be. Bella was a brunette but maybe she was thinking about dying her hair Edward thought to himself. But that didn't explain away that green dress. Bella wasn't one to ware many dress unless it was a special occasion. Not to mention that the lake isn't where he and Bella would spend their time together they always went to the clearing with the flowers. So who was this mystery person and how did Edward know them. The other thing was that this vision only lasted a second. Nothing happened in it other than Edward sitting next to someone on the couch. It was all very confusing so he got up to go speak to Alice about it. He entered the living room to find Jasper asking Alice about the vision she had.

"Alice what's wrong? What did you see?" Jasper questioned looking worriedly at his wife. He had noticed her go still and then she became very worried about something.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle as he and Esme came into the room followed shortly Emmett and Rosalie. The four of them had just gotten back from hunting.

"I don't know Alice had a vision and she became very worried about whatever it is she saw." Jasper told his coven leader and father.

"Alice what did you see that has you so worried?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not what I saw that has me worried it's what I didn't see that does," Alice said.

"What do you mean," Rosalie asked?

"In the vision I saw Edward sitting on the bank of that lake that's out in the woods a few miles from here. He was sitting with someone that had black hair and a long green dress. They were cuddling," Alice said. Edward nodded along with what she was saying letting his family know that he had seen it too.

"I don't see what the problem is," Emmett said.

"The problem," Edward said speaking for the first time since entering the room "is that we couldn't see who it was. They were all blurred out. We only got the vague picture of them. I have no idea who it is."

"What if it was just Bella," Esme asked? "Maybe she's considering dying her hair."

"I thought that too," Edward said "but that doesn't explain why Alice and I couldn't see her. Alice has had visions of Bella before and we could see her just fine in them."

"Well Alice has this ever happened before?" Carlisle asked. "Has there ever been anyone that you couldn't see in your visions?"

"Well the wolves are the only people that I have come across that I can't see. But even that's different. I don't see them at all. They are just a blank spot in the visions and usually block out whatever else is in the vision keeping me form seeing people that are close to them. Like what happened last year with Bella. She had been with them and then I couldn't see her anymore. But whatever this is something that I've never encountered before," Alice said. And that's what worried her the most. She's always seen when someone was coming after her family. Always know who it was and what they wanted. But know she felt helpless. It didn't look like whoever it had been was up to anything bad but she was still worried.

"It doesn't sound like whoever she is was doing anything wrong in your vision so we will just have to keep an eye out for her," Carlisle said. "For now try not to worry too much about it. I believe that you all have school in a few hours so why don't you go and get ready. And we can talk about this more once we learn more about what is happening."

They all headed off to their rooms to get ready for school. All still wondering about what it could mean that Alice couldn't see this mystery girl. It wasn't long after that that they found themselves standing outside of the school waiting for the bell to signal that they had to go to class. Bella meet them at school as she and Edward weren't allowed to see each other outside of school. After she left for Italy without talking to her father to go and see him she was grounded. He made his family promise not to tell Bella about the vision that Alice had until they figured out what it meant. As they stood in the parking lot talking to each other a strange smell slowly began to creep into their noses.

"Do you smell that?" Emmett asked sniffing at the air.

"Yeah it smells like sea water," Alice said.

"But we are miles from the beach, I've never smelt it here before," Edward said "and it seems to be getting stronger." They all stood looking around for the source of the smell when a car pulled up to the school. Once it stopped by the front entrance the back passenger door opened and they suddenly knew exactly where the smell was coming from. They watched as a young black haired boy got out. He stopped to talk to his parents who were still in the car. Thanks to their vampire hearing they could hear every word.

"Are you sure you want to start school today? We don't want to rush you into this. We just got here the two days ago. Why don't you take the week off and start later?" Asked the women in the passenger seat.

"Mom I'll be fine," the boy said. "The teachers will help me if I get stuck and Angela already offered to help me study for my classes."

"Don't listen to your mother Harry," said a male voice from the driver's seat "she's just worried about you that's all. It's been a long time since you had to be away from us and we didn't personally know the people that would be around you. She will be fine and so will you. Have a good day and we will see you after school."

"Thanks dad I will. I'll see you at home. Love you guys," Harry said as he turned and walked in to the school. His parents waved and drove off. As the car got further and further away the smell died down a great deal but they could still smell it because Harry was inside the school.

"Does that family do nothing but swim in the ocean" Rosalie asked irritated by the smell? Edward didn't understand why she was so upset it wasn't that bad and it's not like it smell disgusting it was just a little strong with all three of them there. Eventually they would get used to it like they did with all of the other students scents at school. Soon after that the bell rang and it was time for their first classes. Edward and Bella walked into the school together but soon parted ways as Edward headed to his math class and Bella went to English. Edward made his way to his seat at the back of the classroom and sat down waiting for the class to begin. Soon after he sat down that smell of the ocean from outside began to fill his nose again. Not a moment later the boy form earlier came into the class room followed closely by Angela Weber one of Bella's friends. They were talking to each other as Angela led him over to where she sits.

"Harry I'm so glad that you're finally here" Angela said as she sat down. "It's been so long since I could talk to someone my age about this. I mean my parents tried to talk about it with me but I didn't work. I get that they were my age before but that was like a 300 years ago. They don't remember what it's like to feel this out of control of their bodies." And suddenly Edward found he didn't want to know any more about this conversation so he tuned them out the best he could not knowing that he was missing out on clues that could help him figure out just what secrets Harry and Angela's families had to hide.

"Well at least you didn't have to move because of some possible gift that no one even knows whether it's real or not," Harry said.

"Harry James Potter you were making waves before you could even swim properly. If anyone is powerful enough to possibly gain a fabled ability it would be you. You had to move because it wouldn't mix well with water and you know that. And even if it's just a story and it doesn't happen to you at least you got to come and spend some time with me," Angela said patting Harry on the back. Before she could say more the teacher walked in and class began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back again. Sorry for such a long break, the year went by so fast. Here's another chapter for you all hopefully it will hold you for the next year.
> 
> Just kidding but I hope to have the next chapter up before Christmas wish me luck. Please leave comments they would be a big help. I hope you enjoy it. If you have questions let me know so that I can clear it up either with you or in the next chapter.
> 
> Now on to the chapter!!!

 

After Math class Harry and Angela had to part ways as he went to French and Angela went off to history. They met back up a few classes later for English and then made their way to the lunchroom when it was over.

"So how where your classes so far? Did you try and make some friends?" Angela asked as they sat down.

"They were good. And yea I talked to this guy in my history class. We have a project to do and he seemed nice. He even offered to help me get caught up in the class"

"Harry that's great. See first day and your already making a new friends. What's his name?"

"Jasper I think," Harrys said looking up from his plate. He spotted Jasper coming in with a large group of people. All of them, with the exception of one girl, where extremely beautiful. At the sight of the boy walking in next to the plain girl his heart skipped a beat and he felt like minnows were swimming around in his stomach. He couldn't help but stare at the boy with the copper hair. He had seen him for a moment in Math earlier that morning. He quickly looked away when their eyes met across the room. "That's him over there walking with that group."

Jessica having noticed Harry staring looked to see what his was looking at. "Those are the Cullen's," she said. "The big guy and the blonde girl are Emmett and Rosalie. Then there is Jasper and Alice, the petite girl and the blonde haired guy. Normally he looks like he's in pain but he seems to be fine today. Then the last two are Edward and Bella."

"She used to sit with us before she started going out with Edward," Mike said with small frown on his face. He must have liked her Harry thought to himself.

"Speaking of dating. You'll never guess who the rest of them are dating," Jessica said.

"Stop," Harry said.

"Why don't you want to know," Jessica asked?

"If you're about to tell me something about their personal lives that has nothing to do with you, then no, I don't want to know."

"Well why not," Jessica asked?

"Their lives are their own and they don't need you going around telling everyone what you know about their personal lives," Harry said anger creeping into his voice.

"But their family is so weird," Jessica said in defense as if that justified talking about them behind their backs.

"They might be weird to you but every family is different. They don't all fit into a mold and look like carbon copies of each other. I don't want nor do I need to hear you talk about someone else's family. Information about who they and their family are is theirs to share with whom they wish. It's not something that should be spread around as gossip. It's not up to you or anyone else to tell me anything about them. If they wish to share that information with me then they will when they are ready." With that said Harry, while doing his best to reign in his anger, got up from the table and left the room. Jasper, having heard the conversation like the rest of his siblings, surprised himself and them by following after Harry a moment later.

"What happened over there? And where is Jasper going?" Bella asked as she saw all of the Cullen's watching Harry as he left the room.

"Jessica was going to tell him everything she told you about us when you first saw us," Edward explained.

"Oh," Bella said remembering the things that Jessica had said about the Cullen's. "Did he not like what she had to say?"

"That's the thing, he didn't give her a chance to say anything. She got as far as all of our names and the Newton boy told him we were dating and that was it. He didn't want her to tell him anything else. He said that if he were to learn anything about us and our family he wants it to come from us not just someone passing on information that they had heard."

"As for Jasper," Alice said "He's fine I'm sure he'll be back soon."

 

* * *

 

Jasper got up from the table and quietly exited the lunchroom. He made his way down the hall following Harry's scent until he found him in the music room. He got to the door in time to see Harry sit down at the piano and begin to play. He stood in the doorway for a moment just listening to him play. He's very good Jasper thought as he watched Harry playing. Harry was putting all his emotion into his playing Jasper could feel it. He stood quietly for a few more moments before making his presence known.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Harry replied.

"I don't know," Jasper lied. "You just seem really upset about something."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I've always been good at reading people," Jasper said a small smile on his face. "Some would say it's a gift."

"Jessica was being rude in the lunchroom. I don't like when people talk about others as a way of putting them down or trying to convince others that there's something wrong with them. I also don't want to hear details about someone's personal life unless they want to share it with me. It's their lives they should be able to share it or not if they wish. Jessica was going to tell me something about your family and I could tell that it wasn't going to sound nice coming from her. Hearing people talk badly about some else's family has always been a sore spot for me. And hearing people judging others based on what they have heard from others without bothering to learn from the actual person is not something that I'm ok with."

"That's understandable," Jasper said as he moved across the room to sit on the bench next to Harry. "My family and I value our privacy for a very similar reason. We like to keep to ourselves so we can keep our private information from spreading around. We try to stay out of others business and we hope they stay out of ours. As far as we have seen Jessica has always been like that. Bella told us about the things she says about us. She always talks about us like we won't find out what she's saying. We thinks it's because Edward turned her down shortly after we moved here." Jasper smirked and Harry let out a small laugh.

"That would explain why she seems so determined to paint your family in a bad light" Harry said. They sat for a moment as Jasper began to play a few notes on the piano.

"Do you play?" Harry asked watching Jasper.

"Not really. At least not the piano. I like the Violin more but Edward has shown me a little. He loves the piano and he's really good at it. How long have you played?"

"A few years now. I've always liked music and my mom loved to singing in the house. We sang together sometimes but I prefer the piano. I have stage fright when she's not there and it makes it impossible to sing around others."

"May I ask how long have you known Angela? Edward said that he has never seen her talk as much with anyone then as she did in the math class you share."

"I've known her most of my life," Harry said a fond smile on his face. "According to my parents we were inseparable up until we were about seven. That's when her family moved here. My parents and I came to visit during the summer or they would come and visit us."

"She seems nice," Jasper said. "She doesn't still stare at us like most of the other kids still do."

"Yea she likes her privacy too, so she tries not to bother other people."

"Well if you don't feel like siting with Jessica tomorrow you and Angela are both welcome to come and sit with us."

"Are you sure that's ok? I don't want to intrude on your family."

"Yes it will be fine. Edward knows Angela. He used to sit at their table when he and Bella first got together. And Bella will be there as well. But I must warn you my sister, Rosalie, she doesn't like people in our business probably more than the rest of us. So to keep people from bothering her she acts cold and mean. So while it may seem like she hates you she doesn't. She just has to trust you first before she becomes nice. Just something to consider if you decide to sit with us." Jasper stood leaving Harry to play around on the piano while he headed back to his family in the lunchroom.

Jasper returned to his table in the lunchroom with his family. He noticed the confused looks that they sent. "He's fine. He went into the music room to calm down."

"Ok, but why did you follow him?" Rosalie asked arms crossed over her chest.

"To make sure that he was ok," Jasper said to her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I think what Rose is trying to ask is why you suddenly care if the humans are ok," Emmett answered back. "We've seen them upset plenty of times over the years but never have you want to make sure one was ok. In fact a few times you made sure to stay away from them so you wouldn't have to feel it. So what made this different?"

Jasper sat thinking it over. It's true in the past he had avoided people that he could see were upset. So why had he gone after Harry. Why did he want to make sure he was ok? "I honestly have no idea. I saw that he was angry and could feel he was hurting too. But instead of avoiding him I felt compelled to go after him. I wanted him to stop hurting. So I followed him and we talked. He told why he was upset and he relax. Then I told him he and Angela could sit with us tomorrow at lunch."

"Well why would you do something so stupid Rosalie half shouted. People turned to look at them and began to whisper amongst themselves about what could be happening at the Cullen's table.

"Maybe we should talk about this more once we get home," Edward said. "That way half the school doesn't have to hear it." His siblings agreed and went back to picking at their food but Jasper wasn't the only on that could feel a tension in the air.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening the Cullen's sat around talking about what happened at school that day. Jasper recounted what happened to Carlisle and Esme and they all saw the interested look Carlisle had on his face. "Tell me Jasper had you interacted with this young man before today?"

"No, today was his first day at the school. His family just moved here." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Did you speak with him at all before what happened at lunch?"

Yes, we have the same history class. I spoke to him briefly at the end of the class."

"Why did he want to talk to you?" asked Emmett.

"Actually I spoke to him first. He was confused during the class, and since we have to work together on a project, I offered to help him until he got caught up."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Rosalie asked anger clear on her face.

"He looked stressed. I'm sure he has to play catch up I all of his other class because he started in the middle of the year and it's not like he had a bunch of friends to help him. When I talked to him about it he said he didn't want to worry Angela with all his work on top of her own school work."

"Ok but that doesn't mean that you had to be the one to help him. Why didn't you tell him to talk to the teacher or someone else?"

"I have to agree with Rosalie on this one Jasper," Carlisle said. "You have said before that being around so many humans bothers you. I do not mean to imply you don't have control but why make it worse by saying you would spend one on one time with one?"

"When he was next to me in class I noticed that I didn't feel hungry. All I could smell was the sea water scent that he gives off," Jasper said. "I thought it was just a fluke but then at lunch when I followed him the hunger that I had been feeling vanished when I stepped into the room with him. I've never felt so relaxed at school. It was nice to sit in class and be able to focus only on what the teacher was saying and not feel that nagging buzz of hunger the whole time. So while I was in the music room I decided that if Alice and Edward get to have a human friend then I could too. I love you guys but it would be nice to get to know someone else without having to worry about being hungry."

"But you don't even know how long that scent will last" Edward said. For all you know it could be gone in a week and then you're back to square one."

"I'm not so sure it's only the boy's scent that is causing this Carlisle said.

"Is that possible?" Edward asked picking up on Carlisle's thoughts.

"It would seem so" Carlisle said looking at Jasper. "Can you tell me have you ever felt like this before? Do you recall ever feeling like you needed to make sure someone wasn't upset or wanting to help them without being asked?

"Not really no," Jasper said.

"Are you sure? There's never been anyone that made you feel relaxed and unafraid to be yourself before," Carlisle asked shifting his eyes to Alice and back again.

"But that's different," Jasper began to say.

"Why?" Esme asked understanding where Carlisle was going.

"Because Alice his my mate. I'm supposed to feel relaxed around her and want to protect her."

"When you meet her, how did you feel? What did you do?" Esme asked referring to the story they had told them of when Jasper and Alice had meet.

The moment played back over in Jasper's head. He remembered how Alice had shown up all smiles and knowing looks like she held the secrets of the universe. He remembered wanting to know her. Wanting to be able to stay near her. He remembered when she first told him that they could feed from animal and that there was a family waiting for them if he wanted to join it. He went and caught a deer for her without her needing to ask. He remembered the feeling and it became clear what Carlisle was implying. But how could that be.

How could he have found another mate?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its been a while. Sorry its a short one for now

Jasper stood up and began pacing the room thoughts flying through his head to fast for Edward to catch any. What was he going to do? What did this mean for him and Alice?  
“Can one of you please explain why Jasper is so worked up,” Rosalie asked.  
“It would seem that Jasper has found another mate in this young man,” Carlisle explained. “He’s doing these things because his mating instincts are telling him to protect Harry. It’s why he offered his help and went after him during lunch.”  
“I didn’t know it was possible to have more than one mate,” Emmett said. “What does this mean for him and Alice then? Is Harry her mate too?” They looked to Alice who was just as confused as they were.  
“I didn’t feel anything at school. I had no desire to get up and follow him when he left at lunch. I don’t think that he is mine but I also never had the chance to actually meet him. If he comes and sits with us at lunch then I should be able to find out tomorrow,” Alice said getting up to intercept Jasper as he passed by again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the couch not letting go once seated. “Don’t worry even if he isn’t my mate you definitely are. We will find a way to make it work.”  
“I don’t even know where to start with this,” Jasper said running a hand through his hair. “With you it was easy you were already a vampire. I don’t know how to act with him. Let alone the fact that I’m going to have to explain all of this to him.”  
“Hey Jasper relax,” Rosalie said. “You don’t have to explain anything right now. You have plenty of time. You’re thinking too far ahead and that will just complicate things. Take everything one step at a time. You and Alice should start by just trying to be his friends. You and I both know that regardless of if he is Alice’s mate or not she is going to want to be his friend at the very least. Then once you trust him and he trust you, you can decide what to do next. You’re not alone in this. We may not be able to do much but we will be there to support you.”  
“Rosalie is right,” Edward said. “We will all be here to support you. Just take it slow like she said. When are you going to start helping him with history?”  
“Next week that way he has time to get used to all of his classes first.”  
“Perfect then when you start you can have time to get to know him better. You don’t have to do anything extra just start talking to him,” Emmett said.  
“But I’m still not sure how to do that. Being with humans is a lot different than being here with all of you.”  
“Well, what if Alice goes with you? That way she can help you relax. Plus having her there gives her the chance to get to know Harry as well,” Rosalie pointed out. “Besides you are still thinking too far away. We have a whole week before you have to do that. We will all be there at lunch so you won’t have to go at it alone right away.”  
“Now come on,” Alice says pulling him up from his seat and toward the door. “We are doing to make sure that you are nice and fed for tomorrow so you won’t have to worry about anything else.”

 

* * *

 

The next day walking into math was a completely different experience then it had been yesterday. Yesterday there had just been a new student but today was a class with someone who could one day become family. It was a weird thought that since coming back to forks his family was about to grow even bigger and none of them had been expecting it. The math class soon came to an end and Edward left to go his next class with Bella. When he walked into the room and saw Bell sitting in her seat waiting for him he walked over and sat down.  
“Hey, how was your class” he asked her?  
“It was good but Jessica wouldn’t stop talking about the fact that, apparently, Angela abandoned her again to hang out Harry the boy from yesterday.”  
“I know they are both in my math class. They spent the whole class talking to each other. They must have been really close.”  
“Really he was in your class well what can you tell me about him? Did he seem nice?”  
“Why didn’t Jessica tell you about him?” Edward teased. After all she gossips about everything else that happens he thought to himself.  
“She doesn’t know anything about him. I already asked her. Apparently Angela and her family aren’t originally from Forks. They moved here when Angela was seven or eight and have been here since then. So she has no clue about who he is. She just found out about him when Angela told her that she couldn’t hang out because he had moved here. It’s driving her crazy not knowing anything.” Bella said with a slight laugh.  
“Speaking of Angela and Harry, they might be joining us for lunch.”  
“Really why?”  
“Jasper invited Harry yesterday and told him he could bring Angela. We realized yesterday that there may be more going on with Harry and Jasper than we thought. I’ll explain after class,” Edward said as the teacher started.


End file.
